Mikey's Song
by Teddies Girl
Summary: The youngest tutle writes a song for his brothers. Sorry i suck at summarys. Please R&R!


**Authors note: Hey sorry it has taken me soooo long to write another story but i have been really busy. sorry:(**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the turles or the song. Enjoy:)**

Mikey's song

Mikey was sitting on his bed putting the finishing touches to his song. The song in question was something that he had wanted to do for months and now he had finally done it.

"There done.' Said Mikey with a huge smile on his face. He then jumped up from his bed and ran out the room. He found his brothers sitting in the kitchen. Leo was reading the newspaper, Raph was drilling a whole in the wall with his eyes and Don was fixing the toaster that Raph had just broken.

"Look bro's, look what I have done!" yelled Mikey running up to them. Leo looked up from his newspaper.

'What have you done now Mikey?" Leo sighed.

"And we are not interested in any of your bodily functions." Don didn't even look up from the toaster when he said those words.

"Nooo bro's it is nothing like that. This is a good thing" this was when Raph noticed the piece of paper in M hand. Without saying a word Raph got up from the table and walked around to Mikey and grabbed the paper from his hand.

"What the hell is this crap?" asked Raph

Mikey turned around to look at his brother.

" That dude is OUR song!!"  
Raph then looked down at the paper and started to read what was written there. Slowly a smile began to form on his face until finally he burst out laughing.

" Mikey what the hell were you thinking!! We are not superheroes!!"

" But dude…" Mikey said softly before looking down at the floor.

Don then got very curious and got up from fixing the toaster. He walked up to Raph and took the piece of paper from him. After a short while Don also burst out laughing. He was laughing so much that he had to put his arm around Raph's shoulders to stop from falling over. Mikey was by now nearly close to tears.

" Guys don't laugh! I spent ages working on that."

Leo looked at Mikey and felt very sorry from him.

" Come on Mikey let me have a lot at this song."

Don handed the paper to Leo with a huge smile on his face. Leo then started reading. Keeping his composer through most of the song until he got to the end. He then also burst out laughing.

"MIKEY YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" said Leo while laughing.

"I…" Mikey looked up from the floor with tears running down his cheeks. He looked at his brothers and run out the room crying. Leo looked at Raph and Don.

"Maybe we were being a bit hard on him. The song is not that bad."  
Don nodded in agreement, Raph just stared at Leo. Leo placed the piece of paper on the kitchen table and walked out of the room to go find Mikey. Don followed him out. Raph looked at the paper lying on the table to and followed his brothers.

Not long after Raph left master splinter came into the kitchen to get the last piece of chocolate cake that April had bought from him and the turtles. As he sat down at the table to enjoy his cake he saw the paper and pulled it towards him. He noticed straight away that it was his youngest sons handwriting. He started to read:

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _

_Teenage Mutant Ninja __Turtles _

_Teenage Mutant Ninja __Turtles _

_Heroes in a half shell _

_Turtle power_

_There the worlds most fearsome fighting team_

_We're really hip_

_(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)_

_Their heroes in the half shell and their green_

_Hey get a grip_

_(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)_

_When the evil Shredder attacks_

_These turtle boys don't cut him no slack_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Splinter taught them to be ninja teens_

_He's a radical rat_

_(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)_

_Leonardo leads_

_Donatello does machines_

_That's a fact jack_

_(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)_

_Raphael is cool but rude_

_Give me a break_

_Michelangelo is a party dude_

_Partyyyyy_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _

_Teenage __Mutant Ninja Turtles _

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_ Heroes in a half shell _

_Turtle power_

Splinter had a small chuckle after he had finished reading and decided he was going to keep this song. He got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. As he walked through the lounge he saw his three oldest sons trying to cheer up Mikey. He stopped and looked at them and then the piece of paper. He put two and two together and figured out why Mikey was so upset. He decided that he would let his sons try and make Mikey happy, as it is their fault he is so upset in the first place. Splinter walked into his bedroom and removed a key from around his neck. He opened a cupboard at the end of his room. Inside the cupboard were four different colored chests. He opened the orange one and placed the piece of paper inside of it.

**Well there you have it. We hope you enjoyed. And we really hope we got the song right. please tell us if we need to fix anything.**


End file.
